Usopp's Arsenal
| image=| colorscheme=StrawHatPiratesColors| names= | user=Usopp| focus=Various Weapons and Psychological Tactics| first=Chapter 23; Episode 9| }} Usopp, being a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, has had to face more than one strong opponent. However, unlike most of the crew who either specialize in superhuman feats of strength or the like, Usopp hasn't matched their enormous strengths. Thus, he will instead use a number of weapons and gadgets in order to keep up with them. These weapons, along with his sniper skills, give him a completely unique fighting style of his own, a fighting style which even amazes his fellow crew members. This page lists and details each and every weapon in Usopp's arsenal. It also provides and details the attacks that come along with them. Lies Usopp's first and foremost weapons are his lies. Derived from his constant lying about pirates invading everyday in his hometown as well from telling outlandish adventure stories to entertain his friends in Syrup Village, Usopp has developed a knack for telling tall tales. These lies are nearly always ridiculously unbelievable, and only the extremely naive or gullible ever take them at face value, for example his own crewmates, Luffy and Chopper. However, despite their unbelievability, his lies have sometimes come true. One example is his lie about meeting a Giant Goldfish whose feces were so big and long that he accidentally landed on it, mistaking it for an island. This lie later ironically became true as he and the other Straw Hats encountered such a goldfish as they departed from Little Garden.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 24 and Episode 9, Usopp tells his tale of the Giant Goldfish to Kaya.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 15 Chapters 128-129 and Episode 77, Usopp and the other Straw Hats encounter a Giant Goldfish as they leave Little Garden. Regardless of their absurdity, Usopp's lies have been surprisingly useful on more than one occasion, and have the capability to be just as effective as any other weapon in his arsenal. In fact, most of the foes that Usopp's fought so far were actually gullible enough to fall for his lies. Usopp also uses deception to a certain extent when he openly declares that he's going to fire a specific projectile at a target, when in actuality, he's using a different one. Mr. 5 and Perona both fell for this. The following listed here are lie-based techniques that appear more like attacks but in reality are not. * Captain Usopp (キャプテン・ウソップ): In order to intimidate an enemy and scare it away, Usopp uses this lie to convince the opponent to run away from a huge crew of 8000 men under Usopp's command (sometimes more, but usually multiples of 8). The only ones known to believe this lie are Luffy, Chopper and Jango, who become amazed by the lie until someone else revealed the trick to him. This was first seen when Luffy met Usopp for the first time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 23 and Episode 9, Usopp tries to scare away the Straw Hat pirates. * Ketchup Boshi (ケチャップ星, Ketchup Star): A defensive move where Usopp splatters himself with a small ketchup bomb so that it looks like he's covered in blood. This deceives the opponent into thinking he's injured or dead and causes them to drop their guard. Usopp can then use that advantage of their lowered guard to run away or launch a sneak attack. This was first seen being used by Usopp in an attempt to escape from Chew,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 87 and Episode 40, Usopp uses several attacks against Chew.which was cut out of the 4kids dub. This is called Ketchup Star in the FUNimation dub * Usopp Wagōmu (ウソップ輪ゴーム, Usopp Rubber Band): Usopp threatens his opponent by stretching an rubber band at them. He can either release it like a slingshot (Most effective when his opponent is very close to him), or run away while they cower in fear of getting flicked. Usopp Rubberband has become a running joke in the series-- any time Usopp is releasing many attacks in quick succession, he will always insert a quick rubber band attack for good measure. In the English versions, this is called Usopp's Rubber Band of Doom. This was first seen being used against Chew. * Full Power (フルパワー): Usopp uses this lie as an excuse that he wasn't at full capacity and eventually says he's at full power after someone helps him. Usopp first used this as a lie saying he wasn't at full power when he was carrying Dalton. This lie isn't effective. He also made a different version of this called Serious Power, however, this was completely false as he was hiding behind Zoro while walking. This technique was not named in the FUNimation dub. * Usopp Spell (ウソップ呪文 (スペル)): In order to distract an opponent, Usopp describes out loud some wince-inducing situations like "Razorblades between your teeth!" to unnerve anyone in earshot. The only people it is known to have any effect on at all are Nami, himself to a certain degree, and Chopper. This was first seen being used against Enel, even though it had no affect on him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 284 and Episode 185, Usopp attempts to unnerve Enel with Usopp Spell. In the Viz Manga, this is called Usopp Voodoo. * Drive Shoot (ドライブシュート): Used in the Dream Soccer King featurette of the anime adaptation. It is basically a totally ordinary kick, but Usopp's dynamic name for it and his confident delivery were enough to make Coby (acting as goalie) fumble the ball. Ginga Pachinko The slingshot " " is Usopp's signature weapon. In the manga, it was originally depicted as being colored brown per the Volume 5 cover.One Piece Manga - Vol. 5 Cover, Usopp's slingshot is brown. In the anime, it is depicted as being colored green. The manga later changed and followed the anime's coloring also as it later depicted the slingshot as green on the Volume 35 cover.One Piece Manga - Vol. 35 Cover, Usopp's slingshot is green. Despite it being considered a child's toy, the slingshot in Usopp's hands can prove just as deadly as Zoro's swords. As a matter of fact, it's the deceptive nature of the slingshot that often gives Usopp an advantage over opponents who don't think otherwise of him. In other words, the slingshot is the perfect weapon for a liar such as Usopp. Combined together with Usopp's sniper skills, it is a handy weapon. Since he was young, Usopp has developed a number of techniques involving his slingshot, mostly by firing different kinds of ammo. Not all of them are dangerous, but the majority of them are useful some way or another, even fatal if aimed properly. The majority of the ammo he shoots are named Boshi (星, Star). Sometimes, he adds the word Hissatsu (必殺, Sure-Kill, translated as Death Blow, Killer, and other such words in the Viz Manga, My Special in the 4Kids dub and Special Attack in the FUNimation dub and sometimes the Viz Manga) as he shouts the ammo's name and fires it to apparently make the attack sound more dangerous. As Sogeking, Usopp's slingshot attacks are in English in order to disguise them. However, due to his new persona and Kabuto weapon, Usopp no longer uses this regular slingshot. The ammo and techniques Usopp can use with his slingshot are as follows. * Namari Boshi (鉛星, Lead Star): Usopp fires a small lead ball bearing or pachinko ball from his slingshot. As Sogeking, this attack is called Metallic Star (メタリックスター). In the English versions, this is simply called Lead Star. This was first seen being used as a named attack against the Black Cat Pirates as they were climbing up the slope to his village.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 4 Chapter 29 and Episode 12, Usopp uses several attacks against the Black Cat Pirates to stop them. * Kayaku Boshi (火薬星, Gunpowder Star): Usopp fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. As Sogeking, this is called Sogeking Gunpowder Star (そげキング火薬星(ガンパウダースター)). In the English versions, this is called Exploding Star and sometimes Gunpowder Star. This was first seen being used to defeat Jango.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 39 and Episode 17, Usopp defeats Jango. According to Mr. 5, the gunpowder Usopp uses for this doesn't taste very good, which basically translates that Usopp uses low quality gunpowder for the attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 14 Chapter 123 and Episode 75, Mr. 5 comments on Usopp's Kayaku Boshi's taste. During the Skypiea arc, Usopp displayed some variations of this technique in an attempt to bring down the giant beanstalk, Giant Jack. These variations however are basically the same technique. The only relative differences between them and the original technique however are their names and how Usopp delivers them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 296 and Episode 191, Usopp attempts to bring down Giant Jack with a variety of different Kayaku Boshi variations. :*'Sanren Kayaku Boshi' (三連火薬星, Triple Gunpowder Star): Usopp fires three Kayaku Boshis at once. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, it is simply called Triple Exploding Star. :*'Kayaku Hoshi Boshi' (火薬星星, Gunpowder Star Star): Basically the same as Kayaku Boshi but only with a different name and Usopp jumping around dramatically while firing the shot. :*'Rolling Kayaku Boshi' (回転(ローリング)火薬星, Rolling Gunpowder Star): Usopp rolls while firing off Kayaku Boshis. * Tamago Boshi (卵星, Egg Star): Usopp launches a rotten egg at the target's face in order to blind or distract them. In the English versions, this is called Egg Star. This was first seen being used unsuccessfully against some of Arlong's men in order to run away from them after he shot Arlong.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 72 and Episode 33, Usopp fires a Tamago Boshi at some of Arlong's Fishmen Pirates in hopes of getting away. This attack can be used to disable the enemy´s smell (as seen during his fight with Luffy), and in the videogame One Piece: Grand Adventure, it disorientates the target. * Kemuri Boshi (煙星, Smoke Star): Usopp fires a smoke bomb to confuse his enemies. As Sogeking, this technique is called Sogeking Smoke Star (そげキング煙星(スモークスター)). In the English versions, this is called Smoke Star. This was first seen being used against Arlong and his pirates in an attempt to escape from them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 9 Chapter 74 and Episode 33, Usopp uses a Kemuri Boshi to escape from Arlong and his pirates. * Kaen Boshi (火炎星, Flame Star): Usopp fires a pellet containing flammable substances, and he sometimes throws bottles with flammable substances in them at the opponent just prior to this attack to increase the damage. This is occasionally called Fire Star, Flame Star, and Flaming Star in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Hot Salsa Star in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen being used at Chew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 10 Chapter 83 and Episode 38, Usopp fires a Kaen Boshi at Chew. Often in the FUNimation dub, it's referred to as Exploding Star. * Shinsen Tamago Boshi (新鮮卵星, Fresh Egg Star): same thing as Tamago Boshi only with a fresh egg instead of a rotten one. In the English versions, this is called Fresh Egg Star. This was first seen being used against Richie. While missing it's target initially, the egg that was fired provided a path past the lion to the Going Merry, as Richie chased after the shot for a small and much needed meal.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 12 Chapter 72 and Episode 53, Usopp fires a Shinsen Tamago Boshi at Richie. * Tokusei Tabasco Boshi (特製タバスコ星, Deluxe Tabasco Star): Usopp fires a pellet containing Tabasco sauce either at the target's eyes or mouth. This is called Deluxe Pepper Sauce Star in the Viz Manga, Hot Sauce Star in the 4Kids dub, and Tobasco Star in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen being used against Mr. 5 with Usopp yelling the name Kayaku Boshi in order to disguise the attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 14 Chapter 126 and Episode 76, Usopp fires a disguised Tokusei Tabasco Boshi at Mr. 5. * Akahebi Boshi (赤蛇星, Red Snake Star): Usopp fires a signal flare that creates a red smoke pillar to alert his friends to his location. This is called Red Serpent Star in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Unstoppable Red Snake Star in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen being used to signal the other Straw Hats after Vivi deduced the location of Crocodile's bomb during the events in Alubarna.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 203 and Episode 123, Usopp signals his friends with a Akahebi Boshi. * Shuriken Ryūsei-gun (手裏剣流星群, Shuriken Meteoric Swarm): first used during his fight with Luffy, Usopp fires a chain of several attached Shuriken which, when fired, separate into a large spread of shuriken to cover a wider radius. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Shuriken Shooting Star.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 35 Chapters 332-333 and Episode 236, Usopp and Luffy's battle. * Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi (炸裂サボテン星, Exploding Cactus Star): Usopp fires a green pellet that explodes on impact and showers the victim with quills. This was first seen being used in Usopp's battle with Luffy. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Blasting Cactus Star. * Nemuri Boshi (眠り星, Sleep Star): A specialized pink pellet created by the combined intellects of Usopp and Chopper. The pellet is a sleeping drug that, when fired into an enemy's mouth, puts them immediately to sleep. This was first seen in the second anime special against Bayan's choir.One Piece Anime - Special 2, Usopp fires several Nemuri Boshi into Bayan's choir. * Koshō Boshi (胡椒星, Pepper Star): Usopp fires a pellet filled with pepper at an enemy. This thus causes his opponent to sneeze uncontrollably. This was first seen being used against Luffy in their battle in the anime. The sneezing caused Luffy to constantly fall upon Usopp's caltrops.One Piece Anime - Episode 236, Usopp shoots at Luffy with a Koshō Boshi. Kabuto Sometime before arriving in Enies Lobby, Usopp developed a new weapon. This Dial powered weapon, which he calls a giant pachinko shooter, is called the Kabuto (カブト) and is a green metallic contraption that looks like a cross between a staff and a slingshot. It is apparently named after the beetle of the same name due to its resemblance to the beetle's horn. Usopp revealed this weapon when he was asked by Luffy to burn down the World Government flag.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 398 and Episode 278, Usopp reveals his new weapon. This weapon is several times more powerful than his old slingshot with the shots being faster and able to go vast distances with pinpoint accuracy. Its range is so far that not even the marines using guns could hit him from the same distance. The Kabuto's effectiveness is thanks to its design, its five prongs that help with its stability and range. The Breath Dial also installed in it gives it more strength. When Usopp shoots, the Dial activates and gives the ball shot from the Kabuto a rotation. These open up a whole new range of attacks for Usopp to use. In essence, it makes Usopp gain Super Pachinkoes to shoot at his enemies. If the Dial that is installed is changed, the ball shot will become even more powerful.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 465 and Episode 360, Usopp explains how the Kabuto works. Near the end of the events in Enies Lobby, Usopp tried to explain all of this to Zoro and Sanji but was cut short.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 44 Chapter 421 and Episode 304, Usopp tries to explain the Kabuto to Zoro and Sanji. He later explains it to Perona when he fights her. After the time-skip, Usopp appears to have made some alterations to the Kabuto, making it a darker shade and rounder. He also seems to have made it quite compact, being able to pull it out and put it away quickly, instead of carrying it around on his back. The following techniques are those he can do with this weapon. As can be seen, several of these techniques are actually upgraded versions of those he can do with his slingshot. * Hi no Tori Boshi / Fire Bird Star (火の鳥星 (ファイアーバードスター), Fire Bird Star): Usopp fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. This was first shown when he burnt the World Government flag on top of the Tower of Justice. As Sogeking, Usopp says this in English. As himself, Usopp says this in Japanese instead. It was this move that Usopp/Sogeking struck up anarchy against the World Government, thus putting a bounty on his head.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 470 and Episode 365, Usopp says his Hissatsu Fire Bird Star in Japanese. This is called Fire Bird Star in the FUNimation dub. * Himawari Boshi (向日葵星, Sunflower Star): Five Kayaku Boshi are shot at the same time in a pentagon pattern. This was first seen being used against Jyabura. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sunflower Star.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 413 and Episode 297, Usopp shoots at Jyabura with Himawari Boshi. * Chō Kemuri Boshi (超煙星, Super Smoke Star): Usopp shoots a pellet that spews smoke over a great distance, creating an enormous smokescreen. This is called Special Attack: Super Smoke Star in the FUNimation subs. * Rokuren Mamushi Boshi (六連蝮星, Six Chamber Pit-Viper Star): Six Kayaku Boshi are shot at the same time in a snake like pattern at an enemy. This was first seen being used against Absalom as he was taking away Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 457 and Episode 351, Usopp tries to rescue Nami by shooting at Absalom. * Salt Star (塩星): Knowing salt to be the weakness of the zombies of Thriller Bark, Usopp launches pellets filled with it into their mouths and can also be used to blind an opponent. This can also be shot at high speed. * Ageha Ryūsei (アゲハ流星, Swallowtail Butterfly Meteor): Usopp shoots a high speed Kayaku Boshi the size of a golf ball with a tail of smoke. This was first being used against Perona in animation. In the Viz Manga, this is called Butterfly Meteor.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 465 and Episode 360, Usopp fires several Kabuto shots at Perona. * Kamakiri Ryūsei (カマキリ流星, Praying Mantis Meteor): Usopp shoots a high speed Kayaku Boshi in an upward arc that erupts in a green explosion. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mantis Meteor. * Atlas Suisei (アトラス彗星, Atlas Comet): Usopp shoots four high speed Kayaku Boshi with smoke tails which converge together and hit a target. The arcs the four shots make resemble the horns of an Atlas Beetle. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Atlas Comet. This was first seen being used on a wall to reveal the room containing Perona's real body.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 465 and Episode 360, Usopp finds Perona's real body. * Torimochi Boshi (トリモチ星, Sticky Star): Usopp fires a high speed pellet containing a sticky substance of sorts with a smoke tail at an enemy in order to immobilize them. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sticky Star. This was first seen being used against Perona under another name called Daibakuhatsu Boshi (大爆発星, Huge Explosion Star) in order to fool her. The fake name in the Viz Manga is Big Bang Star.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 466 and Episode 361, Usopp completely freaks out and defeats Perona with some techniques of his. * Gokiburi Boshi (ゴキブリ星, Cockroach Star): Disguised by Usopp saying Kurobikari Boshi (黒光り星, Sparkling Black Star, Shiny Black Star in the Viz Manga), Usopp fires a gigantic pellet the size of a bowling bowl at high speed containing plastic cockroaches at an enemy. Though not real, the cockroaches deliver a psychological attack onto an enemy rather than a physical one. This was first seen being used to freak out Perona. In the anime, the roaches are depicted as also being mechanical and capable of movement. In the Viz Manga, this is called Roach Star. * Tokuyō Abura Boshi (特用油星, Special Oil Star): Usopp shoots three pellets containing his "special oil" to slip up an opponent. This was first seen being used to slip Oars' hand.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 472 and Episode 367, Usopp slips Oars' hand with three pellets containing his "special oil". * Super Size Hi no Tori Boshi (スーパーサイズ火の鳥星, Super Size Fire Bird Star): Usopp first fires one of his Tokuyō Abura Boshi at an opponent. As it flies towards the opponent, Franky ignites it with Fresh Fire. The result is a giant version of Usopp's Fire Bird Star. This was first seen being used against Oars and Moria.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Usopp and Franky attack Oars and Moria with a Super Size Hi no Tori Boshi. * Renpatsu Kaen Boshi (連発火炎星, Multiple Flame Stars): Usopp shoots several Kaen Boshi at once. This was first seen to knock out several Shiki's men. * Tenryū Boshi (天竜星, Heavenly Dragon Star): Usopp shoots a large burst of lightning that takes the form of a dragon. This attack seems to be one of the most powerful Usopp has, even more powerful than his Hi no Tori Boshi attack. This was first seen being used against Shiki, but he dodged it, however it would later trigger the lightnings for Luffy's Giant Thor Axe.One Piece Anime - One Piece Film: Strong World, Usopp uses Tenryū Boshi. * Kaenbin, Gas, Kaki, Yamai, to Kagerō Ryūsei (火炎瓶 , ガス, 垣, 矢枚 と 影蝋流星, Flame Bottle, Gas, Hedge, Arrow Piece and Blazing Meteor): Several anime exclusive techniques that Usopp used against Perona. Usopp basically fires several shots that explode in different colors. Due to the nature of how the scene which showed the techniques was played, the techniques were fired in a way in which it is hard distinguish one from another. Apart from differently colored explosions that can't be easily be traced to the technique they correspond to, they look pretty much the same.One Piece Anime - Episode 360, Usopp uses several techniques against Perona that are indistinguishable except in color. Pop Greens After two years of training with Heracles, Usopp has gained mastery of a new type of powerful weapon: the Pop Green. They are seeds of hostile plants that can grow at incredible speed. According to Heracles, these seeds have various uses, especially in combat. The following is a list with the different applications Usopp gives to them: * : Shooting Pop Greens, Usopp creates a large carnivorous plant (that vaguely resembles a Venus Flytrap) which attacks his enemies. In addition to being able to eat enemies with its large mouth, it can ensnare those nearby with its vines. This was first seen used against Demalo Black and the fake versions of Franky, Nami and Sogeking for harassing the real Nami. * : Usopp fires a pop green at his target, which then explodes into an array of strong, resilient seaweed, strong enough to delay an avalanche of rock and earth. The name of this attack comes from the Sargasso Sea, a region of the North Atlantic Ocean where ships often become tangled in weeds. * : Usopp fires a Pop Green at his enemy, not aiming for them specifically but a place near them. The pop green reveals a rather large Rafflesia flower. The flower then excretes a foul smelling odor, disabling the enemies with its stench. This was first used against Hordy Jones and his men. The odor is strong enough for Hordy himself to cover his nose, though he comments "How childish". Black Kabuto A smaller version of the original Kabuto painted black. It is first clearly seen and named when Usopp fights against the guards of Ryugu Palace. Besides being more easily portable compared to the previous Kabuto (just slightly larger than his old slingshot), no other upgrades have been revealed. Other Weapons Aside from lies and slingshots, Usopp also uses a variety of other weapons such as hammers and dials. These weapons, while not befitting a sniper, fit in with Usopp's style of fighting. Hammers While Usopp is not skillful with a hammer, he however can use it as a weapon to a certain degree. The following are techniques that are hammer related. * Usopp Hammer (ウソップハンマー): Using his ordinary work hammer, Usopp bashes his opponent on the head. Not a very powerful attack, given Usopp's physical weakness, but it can be repeated many times for a dangerously frenzied attack. This was first seen being used to defeat Chew. * Usopp Pound (ウソップパウンド): Usopp uses a massive and intimidating "5-Ton Hammer" to strike a target. It is a potent psychological weapon, as Mr. 4 was so convinced by Usopp's description of it that he went down after one blow. However, he recovered almost immediately when Lassou destroyed it and revealed that it was just two frying pans, a metal sheet covered with paper and a stick, weighing 2 kg combined, that Usopp had hurriedly put together a moment before.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 185 and Episode 114, Usopp uses Usopp Pound on Miss Merry Christmas. * Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei (必殺ウソッチョハンマー彗星, UsoCho Hammer Comet): A combo attack with Tony Tony Chopper. Chopper transforms into his Horn Point form and Usopp uses Chopper's antlers and a large rubber band as a slingshot to fire Usopp's work hammer at an opponent with tremendous force. This technique is simply called Hammer Shooting Star in the 4Kids adaption, Killer Usopp's Hammer Shooting Star in the Viz Manga, Usopp-Chopper Attack: Hammer Comet '''in the FUNimation dub, and '''Uso-Cho Hammer Shooting Star in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8. This was first seen being used against Mr. 4 and his dog, Lassou, after he knocked out his partner.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 186 and Episode 115, Usopp uses a combo move with a hammer and Chopper in Horn Point. * Usopp Golden Pound (ウソップゴルデンパウンド): A technique in which Usopp uses a "10-Ton Hammer". The hammer is almost identical to the five-ton hammer in appearance, but it is much larger. While the hammer looks intimidating, it is actually a giant balloon on a stick. This was first seen being used against Perona. Completely freaked out by Usopp's sudden burst of strength and abilities, Perona instantly fainted the moment Usopp was about to smash her with this hammer. Though the balloon popped upon impact, the shock was too much for Perona. In the anime, the stick of this hammer was depicted as also being inflatable. Dials During the crew's time in Skypiea, Usopp received a collection of Dials. He received these Dials by trading with novelties such as rubber bands, and other items the natives of Skypiea had never seen before.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, Usopp trades some rubber bands and other stuff for some Dials with the Skypieans. Since then, Usopp has made use of them in a variety of ways such as coming up with inventions that appear to involve Dials such as the Perfect Clima-Tact and the Kabuto. The following listed here are the known Dials which he has used singly in battle or other places. * Tone Dial (音貝(トーンダイアル), Tōn Daiaru): A Dial used for the storage of sounds, it was used to prank Zoro while the Straw Hats were on Skypiea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 301 and Episode 194, Usopp messes with Zoro with a Tone Dial. * Breath Dial (風貝(ブレスダイアル), Buresu Daiaru): A Dial that is normally used to store scents. This was first used by Usopp during the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Usopp uses the Breath and Impact Dials in the Donut Race. Unfortunately, it wasn't powerful enough to make the raft go any faster than using the oars would. This was also used in the battle against Luffy and was used to store flammable gas. Before the battle began, Usopp hid the Dial somewhere on the battle field. When enough of the gas had sprayed onto the battle field, Usopp ignited it with a Kaen Boshi causing he, Luffy, and the entire beach, to be swallowed up in a massive explosion. Another Dial of this type is also used to power and enhance the Kabuto. * Flash Dial (閃光貝(フラッシュダイアル), Furasshu Daiaru): A Dial that stores light. By pressing it, Usopp can release any light within as a sort of flash bomb. This was first seen being used against Luffy in their battle. * Impact Dial (衝撃貝(インパクトダイアル), Inpakuto Daiaru): A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Usopp can thus use this to absorb a powerful blow such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka and release it back at the original source or any other opponent. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is akin to the original blow. This was first used by Usopp in the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight. In the anime, this was first seen being used by Usopp to help the Straw Hats escape from the G-8 Marine base. Other Equipment Aside from weapons, Usopp possesses a variety of equipment which he uses to aid him. These range from caltrops to blackboards and many of which are Usopp's inventions. These equipment, while often comical, sometimes provide Usopp with an edge over his opponents, no matter how strong they are. The following are a number of techniques that involve these equipment. * Makibishi Jigoku (まきびし地獄, Caltrop Hell): Usopp drops a trail of sharp caltrops on the ground to discourage large groups from following or as a trap. Usopp can also lend some of these to a friend so they can also attack with them as well. Unfortunately, if he or the one he lends them to doesn't watch carefully where they throw these caltrops, they can be hindered by the caltrops instead. Usopp was first seen using these against the Black Cat Pirates. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this attack is called Caltrop Hell, while in the 4Kids dub, it's simply called Caltrops. * Usopp Noise (ウソップノイズ): Usopp plugs his ears, pulls out a small blackboard and rakes his nails across it to make is opponent flinch so he can escape or launch a surprise attack. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Chalkboard Nail Scratch, but in the English version of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!, it is called Usopp Screech, while in the FUNimation dub this called Noisy Attack. This was first seen used against some Baroque Works agents in order to protect Vivi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 22 Chapter 204 and Episode 124, Usopp uses a blackboard and scratches it to protect Vivi. * Usopp AAaaaAAAaaaAA! (ウソップアーアアー): Usopp dons a special belt that can fire a grappling hook for him to swing from tree to tree with. However, Usopp forgot to put in a way to detach the rope. The technique's name is basically Usopp trying to do a Tarzan yell. This was first seen when Usopp tried to retrieve back Little Crow.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 247 and Episode 161, Usopp swings like Tarzan. * Octopakutsu (オクトパクツ, Octopushoes): Suction shoes in the form of octopi that Usopp uses to climb vertical walls. This was first seen for entering into Enel's Ark Maxim.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 283 and Episode 185, Sanji and Usopp sneak into Ark Maxim Usopp reveals their name when he tries to persuade Robin to flee with him on the Sea Train.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 39 Chapter 370 and Episode 260, Usopp tries to escape with Robin using Octopak Shoes. * Usopp Hopping (ウソップホッピング): Usopp uses special spring shoes to land safely after a jump from a high place.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 285 and Episode 260, Usopp uses spring shoes to land from Ark Maxim. However, these shoes are a moot point if he doesn't land on his feet, which he tended not to do in the begining. In the Viz Manga, this is simply called Usopp Hop. * Zombie Shouten Salt Balls (ゾンビ昇天ソルトボール, Zombie-Purifying Salt Balls): Upon learning from Brook that the weakness of the zombies of Thriller Bark is salt, Usopp devises these salt balls, which he gives in bags to the rest of the crew. He can also load them into Kabuto for the "Salt Star" technique. * Kaen Dama (火炎玉, Blaze Ball): Usopp throws a ball of sorts at his enemy. Upon contact on the ground, the ball bursts into a blaze of fire. This was first seen being used to scare away Kumashi. In the Viz Manga, this is called Flame Ball.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 464 and Episode 359, Usopp scares away Kumashi with his Kaen Dama and then uses his No Enter Spell to stop the zombie from chasing him. * Kokkara Koko Made Hairu na no Jutsu (こっからここまで入るなの術, No Enter From Here to Here Technique): After throwing a Kaen Dama and creating a small flame, Usopp pours some oil around the flame. This creates a fire wall which stops an enemy from chasing him. This technique was first seen being used against Kumashi in a corridor. In the Viz Manga, this is called "Don't Cross This Line" Technique. * Tetsujin Suisei (必殺鉄人彗星, Iron Man Comet): Created by Franky, Usopp launches Franky at an opponent. This was first seen being used against Oars and Moria.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Usopp shoots Franky at Oars and Moria. The strap used for this technique, Kuwagata, is named after a beetle. * Extra Large Freezer's Super Sub-Zero Freezing Cannon (特大冷凍庫の超低温冷気砲, Tokudai Reitōko no Chō Tei'on Reiki Hō): Making use of Moria's large freezer and several debris, Usopp, with Franky's help, constructed a large hose routing from deep within the refrigerator itself. * Usopp Boomerang (ウソップブーメラン): In the the third One Piece movie, Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals, Usopp was shown using a specialized boomerang. This boomerang can be folded into itself for better transportation. Usopp described that once he's thrown this boomerang that "there's no turning back". However, when Usopp attempted to attack Butler with it, the boomerang apparently didn't return after the Count dodged it. Apparently, what Usopp meant by "there's no turning back" didn't mean that the weapon was unbeatable or such. He meant that the boomerang wouldn't return back to it's owner like a regular boomerang. While it proved useless at first, Usopp later on was actually able to put it to good use. Pretending that the boomerang was a set of horns, Usopp was able to divert the Horn Eaters into a dead end in which he trapped them with the aid of Nami's calculations.One Piece Anime - Movie 3, Usopp uses his boomerang in various ways. * Usopp Skyrider (ウソップスカイライダー): A portable parachute kept in his bag, intended to save him if he falls from any high places. However, it is about the size of a dinner plate, and doesn't slow his fall in the least, nearly killing him. Used in the 5th movie while going after Luffy while he was falling down a cliff. * Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (ゴムゴムの回転斧, Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe): Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Usopp uses a cannon of the Going Merry in this combo. Luffy first executes Gomu Gomu no Fūsen (ゴムゴムの風船) as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Going Merry fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armée de L'air Power shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon (百八煩悩鳳) to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie.One Piece Anime - Movie 7, Usopp and the other Straw Hats combine their abilities to destroy Ratchet's castle. References External Links * Lysops Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Usopp's attacks. * Lie - Wikipedia article about lying. * Rhinoceros beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Kabuto is named after. * Phoenix - Wikipedia article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hi no Tori Boshi techniques are based on. * Atlas beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Usopp's technique, Atlas Suisei, is name after. * Stag beetle - Wikipedia article about the beetle Kuwagata is named after. * Phoenix - Monstropedia article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hino Tori Boshi techniques are based on. * Phoenix - Monstrous.com article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hi no Tori Boshi techniques are based on. * Phoenix - Ardeen Bestiary article about the mythological bird Usopp's Hi no Tori Boshi techniques are based on. Site Navigation Category:Weapons